Invisable Friends
by Darks Light
Summary: During a powerfull thunderstorm Tyson, Kai, Rei etc are transported to another dimensoin... how will they return and why can only one person see them? sorry its hard to summarise this story... but please give it ago and R&R all the same. UPDATED CHP 9 UP
1. Chp 1: Where are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rei, Kai, Tala, Tyson etc… I only own the idea for this story…

Brief: Just an idea i wanted to try off a branch of ideas i've seen going around, does contain OC but will not be paired with any of the acutal canon characters... though i wont try and convince you that my idea is different to everyone elses... i'll leave that for you to decide,nor is there any Yaoi in this story... and if you really want to know Kai and everyone are around about 15...

**Invisible Friends  
By Darks Light**

The rain was cool on his bare arms and the thunder sounded loudly overhead as the lightning flashed across the sky; the storm was right above them. Lightning struck a tree only a few metres away from him, making him take a step back as he shielded his eyes from the bright light; and then everything was plunged into darkness.

……….

Kai opened his eyes again and looked around as someone called out his name.  
"Get off me!" Kai snarled, as he pushed a young girl who had wrapped her arms around him away. She bowed apologetically and moved to sit on her bed, her brown eyes watching him in amazement; that's when it hit him.

"Where am I?" Kai demanded, looking at the girl who was probablyfour or fiveyears younger than he was. He looked around the room as lightning from outside illuminated it… only a few minuets ago he had been outside in the rain. His eye's widened slightly as he caught sight of a poster pinned to the wall of the girls' room; it was of him and the rest of the Bladebreakers. He continued to gaze around his eyes catching sight of another poster; it was of him and the Blitzkreig boys.

"Kai?"  
Kai spun around only to see Rei walk through the door to stand in front of him, that's when Kai noticed something. Rei looked real enough and this place was definitely real but he was sure he could almost see some of the bedroom wall through Rei.  
"Where are we, Kai?" He heard Rei ask, bringing him back from his thoughts; he shrugged having no real idea where they were. Just then the young girl from before got up and rushed past them out of the room.  
"Who's she?" Rei asked, watching her vanish around a corner.  
"The girl who owns this room," Kai said plainly, sitting down on the plain dark blue bed.

……….

The brown-eyed girl peered around the corner and looked around the living room; Kai and Rei were in her house! Although she wasn't sure if she was a imagining it or not. However if she was, how could Kai have pushed her away? Imaginations aren't solid. She walked into the living room and gasped slightly as she caught sight of Tyson and Max, before quickly covering her mouth so as not to attract her mother. She stood there looking at them and they stood there looking at her questioningly, not knowing what to do she tried to mouth to them that Kai and Rei were down the hall.

"Mika, nice to see you have finally come out of your room; dinner will be ready in ten or fifteen minutes," came the voice of her mum from the adjoining kitchen. She looked over only to see Kenny standing along side her mum waving his hand in front of her face; she couldn't see him!

……….

Kenny followed the young black haired girl as she led him through the living room, initially wondering why they were here and why this girl could see them yet her mother couldn't. Kenny heard the girl gasp as they walked into what he figured was her room. He looked around at the sight of the already gathered beybladers, Kai and Rei at one end, Max and Tyson at another and the appearance of Tala and Bryan was also unusual.

"Kenny, good to see you buddy," Tyson greeted him.  
"Do you know why we're here?" Rei asked.  
"Do you know where here is?" Max questioned.  
"Whoa! Hold on guys," Kenny said, slowly backing away from the sudden onslaught of questions, "shouldn't we be asking her?" he added, turning to the girl who was now sitting on her bed staring at them.  
"Ok, where are we?" Tyson asked, bounding over to sit on the bed.  
"In my room, in my house, in Japan…"the girlreplied, staring at him as though she was stunned.

"Ok how about…" Tyson was about to ask something else when Kai pulled him out of the way.  
"When I first arrived here you said my name… how do you know me?" Kai asked, standing in front of her.  
"…because I've watched nearly every Beyblade episode shown,"the girlreplied, reverting her gaze onto Kai, "is this some special prize because I don't remember entering any competitions," she added looking around at the equally confused company she had.

.  
..

well that was the prologue/first chapter... what ever you want to call it... please review i'm interested to know what people think about all my work... feel free to read my other stories as well . (mainly if you like Yaoi)


	2. Chp 2: Company

AN: thankyou all for the reviews... so happy you like my fic sofar :)  
.  
..  
...

Mika sat on her bed watching as they talked among each other though the talking was mainly between Tyson, Max and Kenny like it usually was on TV. She looked around her room surprised at the unlikely company she had gained…her eyes met with Tala's ice blue ones and she blushed slightly but he just looked away and out her window; it was still storming heavily.  
"Mika, dinners ready," came the voice of her mum.  
She got off the bed before looking back at the beybladers who were all staring at her.  
"Ah… make your selves at home… I guess…" she said with a bow, before walking out the door towards the kitchen.

……….

The TV screen flickered slightly on and offas thunder-clashed overhead; Mika went to look over at her mum when she noticed that Tyson was sitting on the couch beside her.  
"Hi, I guess receptions not to good for watching TV during a storm is it." Tyson commented  
"…no it isn't…" she replied.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Came the voice of her mother.  
"Oh, nothing mum," she replied.  
"Ok, well I think it's time you go to bed then."  
"But mum!"  
"No buts, you've got school in the morning remember."

……….

It was lunch at school and Mika sat on a bench under the shade of a tree as she watched some of the boys play soccer on the schools oval. Though she nearly fell off the bench when she suddenly noticed Kai sitting beside her.  
"I thought I told you to stay at the house," she said slowly, as she looked at him.  
"I don't have to listen to you," Kai replied, watching as the girl nodded apologetically.  
"Why do you sit out here by your self?" He asked for the sake of something to break the silence.  
"Doest it really matter…" she sighed.

……….

As the next few days past, Kenny spent most of his time trying to figure out why they were here and a way for them to return back to where they came from, though as the fourth day came about the requests that he should hurry up with it had died down. For him this was good, it was a lot easier to work when people weren't breathing down your neck.

However, whether it was because they had become used to hanging around this house or because they had lost all hope of getting back, he didn't know. Tyson and Max easily adjusted to doing absolutely nothing besides lying in front of the TV or swimming in their host's pool, Rei to didn't seem to mind having stopped constantly asking him about his progress two days ago. Even Kai had begun to stop bothering him; Tala and Bryan… he rarely saw them except in the evenings and mornings.

……….

It was school again, though Mika spent most of her time waiting until she could leave and get back home to her guests. She looked around the class room her eyes falling on Tala who was standing at the front of her class, leaning against the wall and glaring at her teacher. She covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing as she remembered Tyson throwing small balls of scrunched up paper at her teacher the other day; she had got a detention for laughing at that.

She tried to get back to her English question but found that she couldn't concentrate, she looked up and over to where Tala had been; sadly he was gone. She was begining to get used to having either him, Rei orsometimes Kai, if she was lucky, to show up; even if they didn't say anything the company was enough for her.


	3. Chp 3: Crazy Accusations

...Sorry for taking so long to continue (internet died) but i'm really happy people are actually reading this . and thankyou for the reviews ...if you're reading any of my other stories i'll up date them as soon as i can! take care .

It was the fifth day and Rei sat on the wall that bordered their hosts house, the small girl was supposed to be home around this time and sure enough he recognised the girls mums blue car as it pulled up into the drive. Rei jumped off of the wall and decided to make his way indoors; dark grey rain clouds were beginning to show up on the near horizon in a slow advance towards him.

"MIKA! Stop this instant!" The girls mum's voice rang out!  
"NO! Why should I! YOU JUST THINK I'M CRAZY!" The girl yelled back storming off.  
"You can't blame me when you keep talking to yourself!" Her mother retorted.  
"I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF!" The girl replied turning around and glaring angrily at her mum.  
"What? You expect me to believe you're talking to others… I've seen you, no ones there. These characters they're not real!"

Rei and Max watched in shock as the girl ran crying into her room, slamming the door behind her. Her mother on the other hand just shook her head and walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey... It's Rei, are you ok?" Rei asked nocking softly on the door.  
"Go away," Rei heard her sob as he slowly opened the door to see the girl lying on her bed, her back to him.  
"Get out of my head!" she called out, putting her hands over her ears before burying her head into her pillow.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenny asked, as he stood beside Rei and Max; Kai leaning against the opposite wall.  
"Her mum thinks she's talking to herself and the kids at school thinks she's crazy," Rei explained from what he could understand from the yelling match just before, "so I'm guessing she probably thinks she's crazy now," he added, as Kenny walked into the room.  
"You're not crazy, we are really here…" Kenny tried to explain to her but she just told him to get out of her head again and again.

"Hey Mika!" Tyson called out, as he entered the room; "if I wasn't real then could I do this?" he asked picking up one of her pillows and throwing it at her; surprisingly she laughed and sat up shaking her head. She looked over at Max as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.  
"I promise we are really here," he told her and she smiled as he picked up one of her other pillows before chucking it back at Tyson.  
"Why I'll…" Tyson began picking up the pillow fully intending to wage a pillow fight war against Max, however Kenny stepped in.  
"Maybe not in here… you don't want to go around trashing other peoples things now do you?"

……….

Tyson and Max sat on the couch with Mika as they watched the credits of Beyblade that slowly appeared on the screen; it was weird seeing them on TV though now they were slowly getting used to it, as it was what their young host watched each day.  
"Hey, who is your favourite character?" Max asked, out of curiosity.  
"Aah… it doesn't matter," the girl replied looking at the clock before jumping up, "shoot! I better get ready," she added running off to go have a shower.  
"I bet it's me," Tyson commented grabbing the remote before searching for something else worth watching.

……….

That day at lunch Mika sat with Rei on her usual bench laughing softly at Bryan as he tripped one of the girls as she walked past and she instantly thought it to be the girl behind her.  
"So do you like school?" Rei asked but the girl just shook her head.  
"It's boring," she replied.  
"Why?" Rei questioned watching Bryan as he vanished from sight; probably to find Tala maybe even Kai.  
"It doesn't interest me," she replied dully.  
"What about friends, don't they interest you?" he asked, surprised when she shook her head.  
"I don't have friends… unless you count Kiyoshi but his friends don't like me so he cant talk to me; he probably thinks I'm crazy now anyway," she sighed, "you're his favourite character," she added looking up at Rei.


	4. Chp 4: When No One Believes You

"Who's your favourite?" Rei asked, watching curiously as the young girl blushed.  
"I don't exactly have one."  
"You're lying, I can see you blushing…" Rei replied, watching as she quickly turned her head away from him.  
"…It's the truth though… I don't have one main favourite… I have three."  
"Who?" Rei persisted, but the girl just shook her head again, "you can tell me," he added. Mika looked around, Tala and Bryan had disappeared again, Tyson and Max were watching some of the boys who were involved in a card game; Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok… Kai, Tala and you…" the girl sighed, "but please don't tell them!" she added hastily.  
"Why not?" Rei asked curiously.  
"Because they'd probably never look at me again let alone talk to me!" she told him.  
"You shouldn't jump to conclusion about people."  
She spun around suddenly seeing Kai standing behind her and slowly everything began to blur.  
"You probably shouldn't of done that," Rei commented looking at the girl lying out cold along the bench.  
"She needed to know," Kai replied with a shrug.  
"You didn't exactly tell her much," Rei retorted.  
"She didn't give me a chance," Kai insisted.

"Mika"!  
Kai and Rei turned around to see a black haired boy running over towards them. They moved out of the way as he knelt down next to the girl trying to tell whether she was all right or not.

……….

Mika opened her eyes to find her self in a brightly lit room; Rei and Kiyoshi were standing over her. What happened? She wondered but then her memory returned… she had told Rei who her favourite characters were and then Kai… he had just appeared out of know where and she fainted; just great.  
"The other's are at your place…" she heard Rei whisper before he left the room, now it was just her and Kiyoshi.  
"One of the staff have called your mum, are you ok?" she heard Kiyoshi ask.  
"Yeh… I'm fine…" she replied, slowly sitting up from where she lay on one of the couches in the school office.

"Good I was worried, especially after everyone says you've started talking to spirits and ghosts," the Kiyoshi commented sitting beside her.  
"No not spirits… I don't think so anyway…" she said, more to herself then to him.  
"What? You mean you really are talking to things?" she heard the Kiyoshi ask.  
"Not things, they're people…Rei… I've met him, I've talked to him!" she told her friend excitedly, however it was obviouse he didn't share the same enthusiasm as she did.  
"Ok, you really are crazy… Mika they're just anime characters… they're not real!" he told her sternly.

"Mika! Ah there you are, good, come on now, you're coming home this instant!"

Mika looked over to the door, it was her mum, her day was getting worse and worse.  
"Kiyoshi, thanks for looking after her for now but she really must get home…she's mentally unstable at the moment…" she heard her mother say in a low whisper before she was led out of the school and into her mothers car. They drove in silence for a moment and then her mother spoke.  
"It seems you've been causing some problems in school with this talking to imaginary people nonsense… so I have arranged an appointment with a shrink the school had recommended…" was the last thing she heard her mother say before she tried to block it all out until they got home… but that didn't work.  
"Mika it's for your own good… these problems are common among some people… they can be fixed!" her mother called out, but it was useless, her daughter wasn't listening.


	5. Chp 5: Friends and Flowers

She ran crying once more to her room just managing to avoid running into Kai, yet he still followed her. She went to lie on her bed and just cry as she usually would however Kai stopped her, pulling her to sit in his lap as he embraced her.  
"You're not crazy… can you feel me?" he asked plainly, and the girl nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. Kai just sat there for a moment slightly shocked at the action without a clue as to what he was supposed to do with her now… but then he remembered something.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me I was one of your favourites?" Kai asked. He looked around at the sound of someone laughing only to see Tala leaning against the doorframe.

"… You've watched the shows… we're not exactly the friendliest people in the series now are we," Tala commented walking into the room before leaning on the wall by the door.  
"Mika! Get the door will you!" They heard the girls' mothers voice come through the open doorway. Mika reluctantly got up and went to get the door like she had been ordered to but Tala stopped her before wiping away her tears with one of his fingers. She blushed slightly and nodded in appreciation before running to get the door as the person outside continued to knock. She opened it to see Kiyoshi standing there, a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"Hey, Mika… I'm really sorry about before" Kiyoshi began "… here these are for you," he added quickly, as he handed her the flowers, "and this to…" he added pulling out a Kai TCG card. She smiled at him but he could still see that she had been crying.  
"What happened?" he asked worriedly.  
"It's… it's nothing, just a fight with my mum," she replied softly.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Oh… Sorry. Sure come right in!" She replied apologetically, walking into the house with the followers in one hand before moving off into the house in search for a vase to put them in.

She found one and filled it with water before placing the flowers in it and moving it into the living room.  
"They smell really nice, thank you," she said, as she placed them on the living room table.  
"I'm glad you like them… you scared me half to death back at school you know," Kiyoshi commented.  
"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened…" she trailed off and Kiyoshi just laughed.  
"No, I'm the one who came here to apologise… you probably didn't need to get into a disagreement with me after whatever happened… What are you looking at?" he asked, noticing her eyes dart over his shoulder.

"Who's there?" he asked, spinning around as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and then someone else tapped his other shoulder.  
"Rei and Max."  
"You mean…" he asked, looking at Mika in disbelief, she nodded.  
"They're really here," she told him quietly, her face suddenly brightening, "So you believe me now?" she asked hopefully.  
"I… I guess so…" Kiyoshi said looking cautiously around the room. He couldn't see any of them, nor hear any of them yet he had defiantly felt them.

"So… who else is here? Is it just Rei and Max?" Kiyoshi asked looking around the room. Mika also looked around the room, though she actually saw its occupants. She watched as they nodded, shrugged or smiled indicating they didn't mind her telling him who was here.  
"Rei and Max, as you already know… Bryan, Tala, Kai, Tyson and Kenny…" she informed Kiyoshi, indicating with her hand the general direction the owner of each name was in as she listed them. Just then Kiyoshi laughed.  
"Well you should be happy then. I mean you have all your fa…"  
"Shhh" Mika hissed, quickly covering his mouth with her hand, "they don't all know yet!" she whispered, though Kiyoshi still laughed.


	6. Chp 6: Goodnews

"Ah, nice to see you in a better mood and actually socialising with something other than your computer."  
Mika turned around, removing her hand from over Kiyoshi mouth as she spotted her mother standing on the other side of the room.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but, Kiyoshi your mother called; she wants you to return home and help set the table for dinner."

Kiyoshi nodded and slowly got up.  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mika," he said, waving to the small black haired girl and those he couldn't see as he left the house; escorted by Mika and her mum.  
"So… who's your favourites then?" Tyson asked sitting down on the couch in the living room beside Mika once she had returned.  
"I'm sure he won't mind," Rei said hopefully, sitting down beside Tyson. The girl looked to Kai and he just nodded. Suddenly the girl stood up before grabbing Kai and Tala by their hands and moving past Bryan to stand beside Rei.

"Dang!" Tyson muttered only to see Tala gloating at him, Rei, Max, Kenny and Mika laughed.  
"Mika, dinner!"  
"Coming," she called out with false cheerfulness, letting go of Tala and Kai's hands before heading towards the dinning room.

She sat across from her mother at the dinning room table as they ate in silence besides the sound of the weatherman and the rain on the roof; there was supposed to be a huge storm approaching.  
"You'll have to get up early tomorrow, I have booked you in for your appointment early in the morning so you wont miss any school."  
"Ok…" The girl replied not to happily, she didn't want to go see a shrink, she wouldn't know what to say, where to begin… why couldn't people just believe that just because you cant see something doesn't mean its not there.

……….

Mika sat in the shade of the tree on the side of the school oval, though this time she wasn't alone; Kiyoshi was with her. She smiled as he launched into an in-depth description of that mornings beyblade episode her mother made her miss due to her appointment with the shrink… it went well, thanks to the help of Kenny and Rei, they told her it would be best if she just pretended like they were never here; adults don't have to best imaginations is what Tyson had told her. All in all the shrink told her mum she wasn't crazy, that it was just a faze that a lot of young, imaginative, children go through… the shrink also droned on about how the appearance of Kiyoshi was healthy for getting her mind back to its rightful state, most of what was said she didn't understand or really cared about.

……….

"Yes!"  
"What is it Chief?" Tyson asked getting up out of the pool and walking to sit beside his friend.  
"Tyson… cant you get dry, I don't want you dripping all over my laptop when I think I have just figured out how we can get back to our world!" Kenny stated pulling his laptop away from Tyson only to find Max, also dripping wet from the pool, standing on his  
other side.  
"You found out what?" Rei asked, hovering above the three.  
"Well I don't know if it will work yet…" Kenny muttered, glancing around at the enclosing circle of 'bladers, everyone had suddenly just appeared; even Tala and Bryan had showed up to hear the news.

……….

"The flowers you gave me still smell nice," Mika commented as she fell back onto the grass with a sigh.  
"You 'k?" Kiyoshi asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
"I'm fine… honestly I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life…" she commented; it seemed to her like everything was just starting to turn out all right for her.  
"That's a relief," Kiyoshi commented, lying back on the grass as they stared up at the sky that peered through the leaves of the tree.


	7. Chp 7: Bad News

...a big THANKYOU to all of those who have read and reviewed this story... it makes me so happy to know that people actually like what i write :)  
...anyway here's chapter 7 for you all!

It was the end of school and after waving goodbye to Kiyoshi, Mika headed off down the street that would eventually lead her to her house; her mum was working later so she was to walk home. Though she was happy that she didn't have to walk the whole way by herself, Kiyoshi lived down the neighbouring street so they had walked together, he had even offered to walk her the whole way but she didn't want him to go to the trouble.

"How'd it go?"  
"Huh… oh…hey Kai!" she said happily, as she looked over her shoulder to seehim approaching her from the other side of the street, "It went good… I'm not considered to be crazy!" she added cheerfully.  
"What about school?" Kai asked, as they approached the door tothe smallgirls house.  
"Things are getting better, most of the kids in my class have gotten over it and I have Kiyoshi to talk to now," the younger girl commented, Kai nodded slightly and turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back later…" he told her simply, waving over his shoulder as he headed down the path and out onto the street once more.

She unlocked the front door before walking inside and closing it behind her. The house was surprisingly silent like it had always been before the appearance of the Bladebreakers, Kai, Tala and Bryan. She dumped her bag in the living room before heading towards her bedroom in search of the others; she wanted to tell them the good news like she had told Kai.  
"Hey…what's up?" she asked, her voice taking on a tone ofconcern as she walked into her room only to see Bryan and Tala lying side by side across her bed, Rei was with them sitting on the edge; all eyes were on her but none of them were looking to happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked puzzled, however Rei just adverted his eyes from her, she walked over to him in attempt to find out what she had missed but he just held her close to him before letting her go. She looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her so she turned to Tala and Bryan but they didn't say anything.  
"Is it something I've done?" she asked worriedly, wondering why they didn't want to talk to her anymore... she had only just go home... she couldnt have done anything wrong yet...  
"No…" Bryan said with a shake of his head as he watched Tala pull the girl towards him.

"You didn't tell her did you!" Tyson exclaimed, as he, Kenny and Max walked into the bedroom, having been in the dining room at the time, however the three beyblading occupants just glared sternly at him.  
"Tell me what?" Mika asked, looking up at Tala with curious, pleading eyes, however he just looked away from her; so did Bryan and so didRei.  
"What's happened?" she asked, shifting to turn aroundand look at Kenny and the others who had onlyjust entered her room.

"Nothing's happened… not yet anyway…" Kenny spoke up, as it seemed Max and Tyson were obviously not going to say anything, "however, I think I have found a way for us to return back to our own world," he added.  
"You're…you're leaving me…" the small girl gasped, her brown eyes beginning to water, she didn't want them to leave her, not when things were finally getting better in her life.

"Now look what you've done!" Tala snapped, glaring at Kenny and Tyson as he pulled the younger girl backinto his arms.  
"Well we couldn't just NOT tell her!" Kenny retorted.  
"And don't worry, we cant leave just yet… there's a lot of circumstantial stuff... and we don't even know if it will work," Max added, tyring to lighten the mood.  
"Why do you have to go though?" she asked pleadingly, as she looked up at Kenny and Max.  
"Well…A: we don't belong here and B: we've caused you enough trouble already…"  
"I don't care!" she yelled, as she wiggled her way out of Tala's embrace before running out of her bedroom crying.  
"Well that was a smart thing to do…" Bryan commented, as he glared at the Bladebreakers.


	8. Chp 8: A Gift

It was now dark where she sat on the wall bordering her house looking up at the sky. Her mum was already home but she had told her she was out here to watch the stars while there was a break in the clouds to keep her from worrying and prying into what was wrong with her.

"Why aren't you inside with the others?" Kai asked, as he approached her from the street, only realising that she was crying when he got closer.  
"What's wrong?" Heinquired, sitting on the wall beside her, only to have the young girl suddenly wrap her arms around him.  
"You're leaving me aren't you," he heard her cry and mentally sighed, where was Max or Rei… he didn't know what to do with her when she was like this…  
"It's just what we have to do…" he told her, not knowing how to explain it.  
"But I don't want you to go!"

Kai sighed and picked her up, carrying her quickly back into the house. Max and Tyson were lying on the couch in the living room and he could here the girl's mother in the kitchen cooking. 'What happened when I was out?' Kai wondered as he walked into the girls room, Rei, Tala and Bryan were there.

"We didn't tell her," Tala said, lifting his head up off his folded arms.  
"Tyson started it," Bryan added, noticing the look Kai was giving them as he handed the girl over to Rei.  
"Where did you find her?" Rei asked, as he tidied up a few strands of the girls black hair.  
"On the wall out the front," Kai stated, pulling something out of one of his pockets and placing it in the girls' hand.

"This is for you… now stop this nonsense, we're not leaving yet," he told her.  
"It's beautiful…" the girl whispered, as she gazed at the small charm bracelet, allowing Rei to help her put it on.  
"But… how did you…"  
"Does it really matter?" Kai cut her off, so he stole it from a shop on the edge of town, who would know that's where she had got it from.  
"Thankyou!" she cried out happily, jumping out of Rei's arms and into Kai's as she wrapped her arms around his neck, thanking him over and over again.

"Mika! Dinners ready."  
"Coming mum!" She called out, giving Kai a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of his arms and running out of her room.  
"Now look who's the favourite of her favourites," Tyson commented, as he walked into the room with Max. Kai just glared at him not finding it as amusing as he did.

"Just fixing your mistake," Kai replied, referring to Tyson telling her about them leaving.  
"Ay… it was Kenny who actually told her," Tyson muttered.  
"You could have said something about getting here something..." Rei stated.  
"…who cares, it worked for now!" Tala said spitefully, voicing his own opinion as he stood with Bryan before exiting the room.

……….

That night after dinner the girls mum went out for drinks with some friends and Tyson and Max sat with Mika as they watched TV though there really wasn't much on, 'there's never anything interesting on Thursday evenings anymore' she had told them.  
"Rei!" she called out as she saw the Chinese boy walk into the room before running up and hugging him.  
"I'm going to miss you," she mumbled.  
"We're not gone yet, so don't focus on that, just focus on the fact that we're still here… and probably will be for awhile longer if you look at the rain," he told her.  
"You're right," she replied looking out a window, it was only drizzling and by what Kenny had told her when she went to talk to him, they needed a thunderstorm to test out his idea… he had told her a lot of other factors involving his experiment but she couldn't fully grasp what on earthhe was talking about.

……….

Kai sat outside with Tala, just sitting in silence and looking up at the cloud covered sky as the rain full down all around them, the girls mum had come home a few minutes ago and sent the little girl to bed. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei were watching some movie that didn't seem all that interesting so they sat out here waiting for Bryan to show up.  
"Do you think Kenny's experiment will actually work?"  
Kai and Tala turned around to see Bryan emerge from the rain.  
"We can only wait and see," Tala commented with a shrug, if it worked, it worked, if it didn't the boy named Kenny would have to come up with another way to return them.

……….


	9. Chp 9: Not Here

"What's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked Mika, noticing her oddlygloomy expression as they sat at the base of the tree on the school oval, the rain falling from the sky in waves all around them; usually she was thrilled with the coming of rain, plus she had been practically ecstatic the day before.  
"Kenny's found a way to return them all to their own world," she stated dully, "They're just going to go and leave me," She complained poking at the ground sullenly.  
"…Well, you can't say you didn't expect this… and anyway…you've still got me!" Kiyoshi exclaimed smiling, she turned to look at him, smiled then reached out and hugged him.  
"Thanks," she replied in a more cheerful voice, Kiyoshi blushed slightly making Mika laugh.  
"My new Beyblade DVD's are supposed to arrive this weekend… why don't you come over and we can watch them!" he suggested, hoping to cheer her up. The girl hesitated briefly, taking a quick look at the sky… however she agreed with a smile all the same.

……….

"Hey Tyson, Hey Max!" The girl called out as she hugged the two, putting her bag down and running off to find the others. Her mum had been caught up in a meeting so she had walked home again today, but so far she hadn't seen any of them since she left for school this morning.  
"Hey Rei."  
Rei turned around from where he sat out in the garden as he saw the small girl approach, more cheerfully then she had been last evening.  
"Have you seen Kai or Tala?"  
Rei heard the girl asked as he let her out of his arms before shaking his head slowly.  
"…they should return sooner or later, but you should probably head inside now, you don't want to catch a cold," Rei informed her before watching her run back into the house

……….

Bryan watched as the small girl crawled up onto her bed before moving towards him sadly. He shifted uneasily as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest as she cried.  
"They don't care… they don't care do they?" she cried, Bryan sighed and looked around the room; no one was to be seen. He had been hoping someone with better skills in dealing with crying girls would have been around to fix this. Not knowing what to do with her, he poked her slightly in the side and watched her squirm. Amused with the response he poked her again getting a simular response with what seemed like laughter. He smirked; he didn't need the others if it was really this simple. Poking her repeatedly he managed to have her rolling around on the bed laughing as the tried to avoid being poked again.  
"Hey never knew you were the kind of person to have fun," Tyson said, laughing as he walked into the room at the sight of Bryan playing with the small girl.  
"Guess you learn something new everyday, don't you Tyson," Max added, joining Tyson and the girl in laughter, Bryan just looked at them strangely.

……………

It was latter in the evening when Rei found himself sitting on their small hosts outdoor veranda, the girl having stationed herself between him and Bryan content on waiting for the return of Kai and Tala. Rei sighed lightly looking around the streets, he didn't know where they had gotten to and by the way Bryan, too, was looking around he didn't know much more then about it then he did.  
"Mika! It's time for bed."  
Mika looked up and back towards the house where her mum was standing in the doorway looking at her.  
"Coming," she sighed sadly, as she stood up and walked back towards the house, Rei and Bryan following, before taking on last look at the deserted streets.

.  
..AN: My apologies for the short chapter... the next should be longer and probably will be the last one... hope you've enjoyed this so far! take care


End file.
